мy Iммoятal
by Perfect Hell
Summary: — ¿Qué haces arriba de ese auto? — esa pregunta salió de la nada. No sabía ni porque le había preguntado eso. Ella me sonrió. —Solamente descanso… es muy relajante descansar en el techo de un auto— su voz, era tan hermosa.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola! aquí corrigiendo el fic xD! Espero les guste: les recomiendo ver el video de My Immortal de Evanescence. Para que le entiendan un poco, ya que de ahí me base. Cada letrita escrita aquí es obra mía y de NADIE más. No copien sean originales ¬¬, ahora sí espero lo disfruten. Ofrezcan mi link si les ha gustado...

**F**anfic Dedicado: Girl Perfume

**A**dvertencias: UA, OoC, palabras inapropiadas.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de demashita! powerpuff girls Z **no** me pertenecen. Esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos.

**

* * *

**

**๋****•**My Immortal **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

_"A melody for my heart"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al fin había llegado el día, hoy… me mudaría con mi familia. Estaba algo cansado por todo el aturdimiento del viaje. Mi madre me sonrió, ella sabía que había sido muy doloroso para mí, dejar a mis dos mejores amigos; sin embargo, no lo demostraba. Bajamos del avión, aún quedaban cuatro horas más de viaje; que fastidio. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué me mude?

Mi padre es médico, al parecer lo necesitaban por un tiempo en el lugar al que vamos; todavía recuerdo cuando me lo dijo…

* * *

—Hijo, que bueno que llegaste. Tenemos que hablar— me dijo mi padre con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté, sentándome en el sofá. Aventé mi mochila hacia un lado y enseguida apareció mi madre con una sonrisa, y una bandeja de galletitas en la mano. Yo estiré mi brazo y tomé una.

—Hijo, como sabes me han ofrecido un trabajo. Muy lejos de aquí.

—Sí, y eso que tiene que ver. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras? — le pregunté desinteresadamente, él volteó a ver a mi mamá y ambos se me quedaron viendo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté, algo extrañado por la situación.

—Nosotros hemos decidido mudarnos— yo abrí mis ojos realmente sorprendido… ¡Qué les pasaba! Apenas me podía adaptar a la escuela donde estaba yendo, y ellos llegan diciéndome que debo empezar desde cero.

—Padre, yo no me quiero ir…— le dije, parándome molesto; después de todo, tenía razones para estarlo.

—Butch, tenemos que irnos… así que no quiero queja alguna.

—Pero… ¿es qué mi opinión no cuenta? — apreté mi mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo lamento hijo, pero esa gente me necesita y no les puedo negar ayuda.

—Yo soy tu hijo… y aun así me la niegas— le dije seriamente y me largué a mi habitación.

* * *

En fin, ese mismo día en la noche mi madre fue hablar conmigo. Convenciéndome de que si no nos gustaba el lugar, nos regresaríamos. Yo acepté de muy mal modo… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Observé el lugar en cuanto el chofer anunció que estábamos a punto de llegar, al parecer era una ciudad rustica, debido a los edificios. Qué lugar más extraño. Suspiré un poco molesto, mi madre apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me miró como diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Yo sólo volteé mi vista hacia la ventana del coche y noté a varios niños corriendo emocionados tras una pelota. Al parecer a esta ciudad o pueblo—_yo que sé_— le faltaban los videojuegos. Noté varios coches estacionados, al parecer se veían antiguos, ciertamente me sentía como si hubiera regresado a la época antigua. Paramos en un gran edificio, al parecer un hotel o algo así. No se veía elegante ni nada. Entré al departamento, cargando mis maletas.

—Espero se sienta cómodo, doctor— le dijo el chofer a mi padre, dejando las maletas en el suelo.

—Sí, gracias— el chofer se retiró y yo aventé mis maletas a un sofá que había ahí. Bufé molesto y me tiré en el sofá, tratando de dormirme.

— ¿No quieres primero desempacar, hijo? — me preguntó mi madre, yo la volteé a ver y negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos muchacho, anímate, te gustara el lugar— yo solamente miré a mi padre. Él negó con su cabeza. — ¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta?

—Ya que…— dije con pesadez y salí de ese edificio, para ver la «fantástica» población. Ese lugar no se veía tan grande, sería muy patético si me llegara a perder. Empecé a caminar con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Miraba los puestos desinteresadamente, las hojas de los arboles caían sobre mi cabeza, provocando que me sacudiera un par de veces. Ese lugar era muy fresco, era un punto a favor después de todo. Me paré en un edificio, al parecer un banco. Volteé desinteresadamente, y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a una chica encima de un ¿auto? Esperen, sí era una chica, y sí estaba acostada arriba de un auto. Arqueé una ceja.

—Que acaso no tiene en donde dormir— me dije a mí mismo, cuando pasé cerca de ella y me le quedé viendo. Ésta llevaba un vestido beige, algo viejo al parecer. Sus manos y pies estaban vendados, lucían algo flojas las vendas. La chica me volteó a ver y me sonrió. Yo la miré detenidamente, era realmente hermosa: su cabello negro hacía resaltar esos ojos verdes que poseía, su blanca piel la hacía lucir como una muñeca de porcelana.

— ¿Qué haces arriba de ese auto? — esa pregunta salió de la nada. No sabía ni porque le había preguntado eso. Ella me sonrió.

—Solamente descanso. Es muy relajante descansar en el techo de un auto— su voz, era tan hermosa. Dios, creo que he empezado a alucinar.

— ¿Y tus zapatos? — de acuerdo, esa fue una pregunta tonta de mi parte; pero qué puedo decir, sentí curiosidad al mirar sus pies un poco sucios y los vendajes de estos llenos de tierra.

—Yo… no uso zapatos, me gusta sentir el frío suelo debajo de mis pies. — me dijo ella, sentándose en la orilla del auto.

— ¿Por qué? — esa pregunta me la debería hacer yo: ¿Por qué sentir curiosidad por una chica que acababa de conocer?

—Porque me encanta el clima frío…— dijo la chica, sonriéndome.

—Ya veo.

—Eres nuevo ¿verdad?, jamás te había visto por aquí.

—Sí, de hecho…hoy acabo de llegar.

—Ya veo… pues bienvenido. — notó como ella se vuelve acostar en el carro, mientras una hoja cae en su cabello. Éste al parecer todavía no era peinado. Sonreí un poco, esa chica era realmente hermosa.

—Gracias. Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunté tratando de no sonar tan interesado.

—Kaoru… ¿Y tú?

—Butch…— respondí con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Ella se levantó y bajó del techo del auto.

— ¿Quieres que te guié? — me preguntó ella.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?— respondí yo, mientras miraba como sus labios se movían; estaba realmente _«__idiotizado__»_.

—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos…— me dijo ella, volteé a ver hacia donde ella señalaba. Noté su venda de la mano soltarse, pero al parecer a ella no le importó. Yo sólo la veía, no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla. Noté una gran fuente en medio de una tipo catedral, varios niños reían al hacer volar sus cometas.

Kaoru se subió a la fuente, mientras pasaba su pie izquierdo mojándolo, cuando la fuente fue encendida y unas pequeñas gotas rociaron a Kaoru. Ella empezó a dar vueltas encima de la fuente, sin importarle que se empapase. Esa chica era realmente sorprendente.

—Este lugar es muy lindo…— hice un comentario, mientras la veía sentarse en la fuente. Yo le sonreí y me senté junto con ella, sin _importarme_ que el lugar estuviera mojado.

— ¿No extrañas a tu antiguo hogar? — me preguntó ella, mientras yo entreabría un poco mis labios para contestar: «Ahora ya no». Ella me sonrió, metió su mano en la fuente, la sacó y salpicó un poco de agua en mi rostro. Yo metí mi mano, iniciando una guerra de agua; en la que ninguno ganó. Volví a mi casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro, noté al camión de mudanzas estacionado enfrente del edificio; solté un suspiro y subí hasta el departamento que habían rentado mis padres. Abrí la puerta, notando mi piano al lado de la ventana con la que contaba la habitación. Mis padres me voltearon a ver y me sonrieron, yo correspondí esa sonrisa… creo que ese lugar realmente me iba a gustar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me paré de muy buen humor. Hoy saldría… de nuevo.

—Al parecer te ha gustado el lugar— comentó alegremente mi padre. Yo sólo le dirigí mi mirada y le sonreí levemente.

—Hoy, saldré de nuevo…— le dije a mis padres, ellos sólo me sonrieron y asintieron. Como en modo de aprobación. Me levanté y miré el reloj, era muy temprano aún. Me puse a tocar un rato mi piano, una melodía algo triste; pero que en cierta forma, me relajaba. Mis padres salieron, debido a que tenían que ir a ver el lugar donde trabajarían… digo trabajarían, debido a que mi madre también trabajaba como la asistente de papá. Me quedé solo, miré el reloj… éste parecía ir más y más lento. Salí un rato a caminar, mirando los edificios a mi alrededor; pasé por donde me había encontrado ayer a la chica. El auto estaba pero ella no. Sentí una leve tristeza al no encontrarme con ella, una necesidad por verla se hizo presente en mí. Seguí caminando con las manos en mis bolsillos, cuando una risa se hizo presente. Era la de ella, la busqué con la mirada… pero no la veía.

—Oye, chico nuevo por aquí…— seguí el origen de la voz y mi mirada se dirigió hacia arriba. Ella estaba mirándome, recostada encima de una tabla; que al parecer la estuvieron ocupando algunos pintores.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — pregunté de nuevo un tanto divertido.

—Descanso… sabías qué, es muy relajante descansar encima de una tabla a grandes alturas.

Yo reí un poco, por lo mencionado por ella. Me quedé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, al ver como se volteaba para recostarse.

— ¿Puedo subir? — le pregunté, como pidiendo autorización.

—No lo sé… tal vez no eres tan fuerte como para subir hasta aquí— comentó burlonamente, yo arqueé una ceja. Muy pronto, comencé a subir, quedando en una tabla que estaba al lado de la que ella estaba. Ella me sonrió, yo me le quedé mirando, realmente esa chica tenía algo especial; noté su vestimenta… no había cambiado.

— ¿No que no era tan fuerte?

—Yo nunca dije que **no** fueras fuerte… yo dije que **tal vez** no eras tan fuerte…— yo reí nuevamente, me recosté en la tabla… admirando el bello cielo junto con ella.

Ella empezó a observar sus manos, mientras yo notaba que sólo las vendas estaban atadas a sus manos; al parecer no tenía ninguna herida a la vista. Miré de reojo los vendajes de sus pies, estos tenían un poco raro el vendado. Ella me volteó a ver, yo la miré directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en su bella mirada. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla, provocándole un sonrojo.

Acaso realmente me empezaba a _enamorar_ de ella. Sin darme cuenta, ella paso también su mano por mi rostro, haciendo que éste tomara un color rojo. No lo veía, pero por el ardor que sentía, era inevitable pensar eso.

Paso un tiempo, en el que sólo queríamos tocar nuestros rostros; sólo queríamos observarnos el uno al otro. Cerrar los ojos y desaparecer… _desaparecer juntos_. Quien diría que hace unos días, maldecía el día en que habían decidido que nos mudáramos. Ahora lo bendigo. Yo cerré mis ojos al sentir como la mano de ella acariciaba mis parpados. Así estuvimos durante un rato, cuando decidimos separarnos debido a lo tarde que era. Me sentí un poco triste, ya que me tenía que separar de ella; pero otra parte de mí, gritaba de felicidad.

Llegué a mi casa, mis padres aún no llegaban. Me saqué mis zapatos quedando totalmente descalzo y fui directamente hasta el piano; empezando a tocar de nuevo esa tonada que invadía mi mente. Mi rostro se concentraba en el tacto que había recibido hace pocos momentos, me sentía realmente relajado en ese momento. Pasó unas cuantas horas, en cuanto llegaron mis padres; me informaron a que escuela iba a ir, que uniforme iba a utilizar, en fin ese tipo de cosas. Yo sólo asentía, había la posibilidad de que me encontrara a la chica en la escuela.

Pasaron los días, cuando iniciaron las clases. Yo me puse un traje negro, con corbata y zapatos del mismo color, junto con una camisa blanca debajo. El traje tenía el logotipo de la escuela en el saco. Yo me miré aburridamente en el espejo, tomé mi mochila y me fui caminando—_no estaba tan lejos después de todo_—. Noté las hojas de los árboles caer, algunas me caían encima pero… _ya no me importaba_. Llegué a un edificio grande, la escuela. Me adentré en ella, para poder pasar mi primer día con éxito. Los maestros eran amables, obtuve dos nuevos amigos: uno pelirrojo y otro rubio; Brick y Boomer. Así es como se llamaban, junto con unas nuevas «admiradoras». Lamentablemente no pude ver a la chica de bellos ojos verdes. Las clases habían terminado, yo regresaba junto con mis nuevos amigos, ya que sus casas quedaban cerca de donde yo vivía. Íbamos platicando amenamente cuando… noté a Kaoru sentada arriba de un árbol, yo me acerqué junto con mis amigos, que me miraron extrañados.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, no es nada… sólo que, la conozco— les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro— ¡Hola Kaoru!

—Mmm… hola Butch…— me saludó bajando la mirada, cosa que noté. ¿Por qué bajaba la mirada? Brick toció un poco, dándome a entender que los presentara.

—Amm… sí, eh… Kaoru ellos son mis amigos: Brick y Boomer, chicos ella es Kaoru— le dije señalándolos de acuerdo al orden.

—Mucho gusto… a ambos.

—El gusto es nuestro— contestaron ellos al unísono. Cuando empezamos a oír unas risas detrás de nosotros; eran unas chicas, mis nuevas «admiradoras».

—Oigan chicos… no deberían juntarse con la huérfana— dijo una chica de cabello castaño y pupilas en forma de estrella… raras diría yo.

— ¿Huérfana? — pregunté y volteé a ver a Kaoru, la cual sólo bajó la mirada. Las chicas comenzaron a reír, mis amigos estaban bastante impresionados y yo… estaba que moría de la rabia. Ella bajó del árbol y se fue corriendo de ahí, pude notar algo cristalino caer de sus ojos. Yo volteé a ver enojado a las chicas, éstas callaron al notar mi mirada realmente molesta.

—Y si es huérfana ¿Qué? Acaso a ustedes les importa…esa no es razón para burlarse de los demás, son unas idiotas las personas que se burlan de los demás— dije enojado, yéndome de ahí, antes de que cometiera una locura. Mis amigos me siguieron, reprochándoles con la mirada a las chicas realmente estúpidas. Me despedí de ellos.

—Descuida… estoy seguro que todo estará bien— Brick me trató de hacer sentir mejor. Yo sólo asentí forzosamente. Aventé mi saco en unas cajas que aún no se desempacaban, fui directo al piano y empecé a tocar de nuevo. Realmente tenía que relajarme, verla así me hizo sentir muy mal.

Esas chicas no tenían ningún derecho a juzgarla, si ese era el caso; entonces, yo podría decir que tienen _mierda_ en el cerebro. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el bordecito del piano, provocando mojar las teclas con mis lágrimas. Quién lo diría, un chico llorando. No me molestaba el hecho de que ella fuera… eso, me molestaba que se burlaran de ella. Esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

Otro día de escuela se hizo presente, las chicas empezaron a hablarme como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada. Eso me molesto más. La chica de cabello castaño, ¿Cuál era su nombre…? Así, ya me acordé… Himeko, ella me acosaba mucho. Me sentía raro, miedoso y sobre todo extrañamente traumado.

No quería que ella se me acercara, ella era muy… acosadora. Mis amigos y yo salimos, tomando de nuevo el mismo camino. Yo le recé a Dios para que me encontrara con ella, quería pedirle disculpas. Aun no sé de qué, pero quería hacerlo. Volteé a ver los grandes edificios, la ciudad era pequeña pero sus edificios eran muy grandes. Volteé hacia los árboles o autos… por si me la encontraba. Un viento paso haciendo caer unas cuantas hojas de estos, era temprano, un maestro no había ido así que habíamos salido más temprano.

—Hmp… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la catedral? — les pregunté, la verdad es que quería ver si estaba ahí.

— ¿A la catedral? — me preguntó Boomer, algo extrañado.

—Sí, es temprano…— les dije, tratando de convencerlos. Brick sólo encogió los hombros, como diciendo que al él le daba igual. Boomer asintió y nos dirigimos hacia la catedral. Pasamos unos minutos caminando, cuando antes de llegar, pude mirar a Kaoru sentada arriba de ¿un buzón? Bueno, al menos eso parecía… les hice una seña a mis amigos para que me siguieran.

—Hola Kaoru…— saludé cuando ella me volteó a ver sonriéndome y bajó su mirada. Supuse que todavía estaba triste por lo de ayer.

— ¿Qué haces arriba de un buzón? — le pregunté un tanto divertido, esto ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre. Ella levantó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia mí. Abrió la boca y los dos contestamos a mi pregunta.

—Descansando… resulta ser muy relajante descansar arriba de un buzón— los dos terminamos de decir, cuando ella empezó a reír. Mientras mis amigos, le sonreían y empezaban a formar una charla.

En ese momento descubrí cosas de Kaoru que no conocía, como: en donde vivía, cuantos años tenía y sobre todo porqué el abandono de sus padres. Supe que ellos no la habían abandonado… habían muerto. Tenía aparte dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor. Ellos vivían en la catedral, donde los huérfanos convivían alegremente. Con razón todos esos niños estaban jugando afuera de esta, ellos eran cuidados por las monjas… a Kaoru la dejaban salir más allá de la catedral debido a que ya estaba más grande.

Mis amigos parecían muy interesados en su historia, supongo que tenían curiosidad desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que no se habían atrevido a preguntarle. Muy pronto comenzamos a contar nuestra vida también, al parecer a ella le incómodo un poco el hecho de que dijera que yo **ya** había tenido novia. Y como me había mudado aquí, ella y yo habíamos tenido que cortar.

—Y… ¿no la extrañas? — me preguntó Boomer, haciéndome dudar el contestar esa pregunta, pero creo que… hice mal en contarles eso.

—Sí, creo… que la extraño— noté a mis amigos mirarme comprensivamente, cuando ella se levantó excusándose diciendo que ya se le había hecho tarde y que su hermano mayor Dai la regañaría si se tardaba más. A mis amigos les pareció normal eso, pero a mí no. Supe que lo que había dicho, le había dolido. Me maldije internamente varias veces. Mis amigos y yo comenzamos el camino de vuelta a nuestras casas… yo antes de meterme al edificio, volteé mi vista por ese camino, donde siempre la encontraba. Subí con pesar hasta el departamento y lance mis cosas al sofá, mientras yo empezaba a tocar el piano. Sin saber que una chica se encontraba sentada arriba de un buzón… abrazándose a sí misma y llorando por mi culpa.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días en que no la vi, siempre la buscaba al salir de la escuela… incluso hasta fui a la catedral, pregunté por ella y me dijeron que no se encontraba, que había salido y que no volvería hasta tarde.

Caminé un momento por los estantes de un local, reflejándome ante estos. Enserio necesitaba verla. Pasé por el auto donde la vi por primera vez, recordé ese momento y sonreí. Volteé a ver hacia arriba, aun seguían las tablas donde la había visto el segundo día, en el cual me había atrevido a tocarla, a acariciar su bello rostro. Suspiré tristemente, y fui de nuevo a la catedral, miré la fuente y recordé la divertida guerra de agua que habíamos tenido. Me subí en la fuente, me quité los zapatos y sentí el agua empapar mis pies. La fuente se abrió, empapando mi uniforme… _no me importo_. Baje de ahí, antes de irme; me senté en aquel buzón, cerré mis ojos, esperando abrirlos y que ella estuviera parada enfrente de mí… preguntándome ¿Qué hacia allá arriba? No pude evitar retener una lágrima, pasando mis manos por mi rostro. Cuando al fin logre controlarme, volví a mi casa… a tocar de nuevo el piano. No pude dormir… necesitaba verla, no había sido mi intención dañarla.

Continuaron pasando los días, yo siempre iba a la catedral y… siempre me decían lo mismo. Estaba frustrado, enojado, triste; me sentía demasiado decaído, miraba a los edificios con aburrimiento; y al parecer… se me había hecho costumbre llegar a mi casa e irme directamente al piano. Ya no podía más… si no la veía, sentía que desfallecería. Salí de nuevo, yendo a la catedral… me metí en ella, esta vez sin preguntar nada. Curiosamente había unas escaleras, observé a las monjas—_estaban distraídas_— era mi oportunidad, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta subí por estas.

¿Para qué subía? Pues, díganme loco pero tenía un presentimiento. Subí hasta arriba y pude notar que el techo era de lámina o algo así. Me acerqué con cuidado, quería ver primero si aguantaba mi peso, al notar que ésta era resistente empecé a caminar; cuando noté a Kaoru acostada… cantando una hermosa canción. Me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta y escuché como acababa de cantarla completamente. Yo me acerqué una vez que hubo acabado y me recosté al lado de ella. Al parecer ella ni se inmutó, no me volteó a ver; no despegó ni un momento su vista del cielo, las estrellas se empezaban a formar debido a la oscuridad de éste.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me preguntó ella. Creo que esta vez, fui yo el que la volteó a ver sonriendo. El aire corría haciendo agitar su vestido, junto con sus vendas… lo mismo de siempre, tan característico de ella.

—Buscándote… es demasiado estresante el no verte…— le dije mirándola, mientras ella volteó a verme sorprendida, regalándome un tierno sonrojo. Ella me sonrió, definitivamente esa chica me tenía enloquecido. Ya no podía aguantar esas ganas tan inmensas que tenía… sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a su rostro tomándolo con mis manos, su respiración chocaba junto con la mía, vi a ella cerrar los ojos; definitivamente este lugar me gustaba demasiado. Sin perder más tiempo, la besé. Sintiéndome de nuevo vivo, de nuevo feliz. Si mis padres decidían mudarse de nuevo, yo definitivamente me tiraría desde donde estaba en este momento. Creo que al fin había encontrado una hermosa canción para esa melodía que tocaba a cada día.

* * *

**R**eviews?


End file.
